Ranger Down
Ranger Down is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Mystic Force. Synopsis Everyone at Rootcore is fawning over Fire Heart, which annoys Jenji. He gets so jealous that he abandons Fire Heart in the forest, forcing Clare and everyone else to scramble to find him. Feeling guilty and unwanted, Jenji leaves, but if he doesn't return to his lamp within two hours, he will fade away forever. Meanwhile, the newest monster – Screamer – is turning everyone in Briarwood into feathers, including the Rangers. Only Jenji can save the day, but he's running out of time. Out in the forest, Fire Heart is found by an unlikely guardian: Phineas. Plot The teens and Jenji were at Rootcore. The teens, except Chip, were bored with another one of Jenji's stories. Jenji: There I stood. Face to face with the dreaded pirate, Half Nose. Despite having my paws ties, and being made to walk the plank...Chip interrupted him by adding to the story. As Jenji showed off the moves he had used against Half Nose, Clare walked in. Clare excitedly told them that Fire Heart had made his first roar. The teens walked over to Clare, where they immediately started cooing over Fire Heart, and completely forgetting about Jenji. Jenji realized he no longer had their interest, blamed Fire Heart, and walked away. Only Madison noticed the dejected Jenji leave. In the pit, Imperious tells Koragg that he always uses magic and could not defeat the Rangers without it. Koragg denies this. Necrolai and Leelee watched the debate with interest. Koragg gives Imperious his dark magic and tells Imperious that he will show him what a powerful warrior he is. Koragg leaves. Imperious gives Necrolai the dark magic. Necrolai is thrilled and promptly uses magic to turn her daughter into an insect. Imperious calls forth Screamer and sends Necrolai and Screamer out to have some fun. Meanwhile Jenji removes Fire Heart from Rootcore and takes him to the woods. Jenji leaves Fire Heart alone in the woods. Necrolai and Screamer arrive in the city. Toby is out on the streets and recognizes Necrolai at once. Toby runs to his store and tells the teens about the bat creature. Toby is determine to hide in his office. The teens race out to the street to face down Necrolai and Screamer. The teens are surprised when Necrolai blasts them with dark magic. The teens quickly morphed. Blue Ranger and Pink Ranger tackle Screamer, while Green Ranger, Yellow Ranger, and Red Ranger battle Necrolai. The Rangers are defeated by Necrolai and Screamer. Madison, Chip, and Nick enter Rootcore. Udonna and Daggeron are upset and tell them that Fire Heart is missing. Udonna adds that Clare is very upset and has been searching the woods. Daggeron notices Jenji trying to creep past them. Daggeron asks Jenji if he knows something. Jenji confesses to taking Fire Heart out and leaving him in the woods. Jenji leads Chip, Nick, and Madison through the woods, where he had left Fire Heart. Nick recognizes his blanket and runs over to pick it up. Madison is amused that Nick is so attached to his baby blanket. Nick explains that it is all he has of his real parents. Madison is abashed as she had not realized that Nick is adopted. Nick tells her it's no problem as his adoptive parents are great and he is not really sure why he hangs on to the blanket. Their conversation is interrupted by Jenji's panic calls. Nick, Madison, and Chip race over. Jenji is distraught, Fire Heart is no longer where Jenji had left him. Madison, Chip, and Nick are worried as well. Phineas had found and taken Fire Heart to his camp. Phineas becomes totally enchanted with the baby dragon, coming up with names, and doing several dances to entertain Fire Heart. Phineas doesn't lose his enthusiasm, even when Fire Heart spits up on him. Meanwhile, at Rootcore, the teens are concerned that Fire Heart has not been found yet. Daggeron brings up another problem, Jenji has run away, leaving a note behind. Daggeron tells the teens that Jenji had been banished from his home planet. Daggeron explains that Jenji was the most powerful cat on his planet, and the king was jealous. The king hired a witch to cast a spell that cause everyone to believe Jenji was evil. Jenji had found some treasure. Jenji was about to open a chest, when Solaris Knight arrive and told him not to, that the chest was a trap. Jenji did not believe him and opened the chest anyways. Soon dark magic emerged from the chest and surrounded Jenji. Acting quickly, Solaris Knight countered the magic. Jenji woke up to find himself in a lamp and realized the chest had been a trapped. Solaris Knight explained he had done it to save him and now Jenji was a powerful genie, but he would be trapped within the lamp. Jenji was upset that he could never leave. Solaris Knight explained that eventually, he would be able to leave for short periods of time, but he had to always return or Jenji would turn to dust. After Daggeron finishes his story, he tells the teens if Jenji does not return in two hours, he will turn to dust. Udonna spots dark magic in the crystal ball - it is Necrolai. The teens prepare to leave, except for Madison who wants to find Jenji before it is too late. Jenji plants himself in a trash dump. Jenji's musings are interrupted by a strange creature. The creature introduces himself, Piggy, and tells Jenji that he is from another solar system. Piggy continues by telling Jenji that one day this place will be crawling with aliens, but for now, it's just him. Piggy hopes to win the lottery and open up a small restaurant on wheels, calling the place "Piggy's". The sound of Madison's voice startles Piggy and Piggy tells Jenji that he won't remember having seen him before hiding. Madison is relieved to have found Jenji and Jenji asks her why she is looking for him. Meanwhile, Pink Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Red Ranger, and Green Ranger are having a difficult time in their battle against Necrolai and Screamer. In the woods, Phineas wakes up and becomes alarm when he realizes Fire Heart is gone. Back at the dump, Madison and Jenji talk. Madison tells Jenji he has to tell them when he has problems, not dump them in the woods. Madison also apologizes to Jenji six times about not paying enough attention to him. Their conversation is interrupted when Red Ranger contacts Madison. The four Rangers need Madison's help, as the battle continues to be difficult. Madison turns around and finds Jenji is gone. Yellow Ranger, Green Ranger, Red Ranger, and Pink Ranger continue to battle Necrolai and Screamer. Screamer turns the four Rangers into feathers. Meanwhile, in the woods, Phineas is searching for the baby dragon. Clare is on the other side, searching for Fire Heart. Clare and Phineas run into each other. A strong gust of wind sweeps over them. Fire Heart has grown into a young adult dragon. Clare is stunned, while Phineas is rather proud. Necrolai gloats over the feathers until Jenji arrives. Jenji begins to battle Screamer. Blue Ranger also arrives and battles as well. Blue Ranger is dealt a powerful blow and demorphs. Jenji starts to fade and makes his one wish, that he could last longer. Jenji's wish is granted and Jenji continues the battle. At Rootcore, Daggeron and Udonna are worried about Jenji. Clare rushes in and excitedly tells them they have found Fire Heart and he has really change. Udonna is more concerned about the fate of Jenji. Fire Heart flies above them and picks up Daggeron and takes him into the city. Clare cheers Fire Heart on and Udonna is happy as well. Jenji starts to fade once more. Madison asks him why he didn't just return to Rootcore and Jenji tells her that they are the only family he has. Jenji completely disappears. Solaris Knight arrives and waves the lamp. Jenji is restored and in the lamp once more. Madison and Solaris Knight are ready to face down Necrolai and Screamer. Madison morphs and uses the lamp for the attack. Blue Ranger destroys Screamer. The destruction of Screamer returns the Rangers to normal. The four Rangers join Blue Ranger and Solaris Knight. Necrolai uses her magic to restore Screamer and make her grow. The Rangers formed the Titan Megazord and Solaris Knight forms the Solar Streak Megazord. Solaris Knight is pleased to have Jenji back and battling with them. Working with the two zords, the Rangers destroyed Screamer. Udonna, Daggeron, and Jenji are walking in the woods. Udonna and Daggeron are very happy to have Jenji back, and Jenji is happy to be back. Jenji gets out of the ways as Fire Heart drops Phineas from the sky. Jenji walks away. Phineas thanks Udonna and Daggeron for letting him dragon sit. Udonna and Daggeron start to walk away when Phineas mentions how he never got to see what happen to the human baby he had found. Udonna and Daggeron both turn back and faced Phineas. Phineas realizes he had let his secret slip. Udonna questions Phineas about the baby. Phineas tells them how, when Daggeron and Calindor were having their conflict, he had found a baby. Phineas picked up the baby. Phineas knew the magical world was an unsafe place and took the baby to the human world and left it there. Udonna realizes the baby Phineas found is her baby, Bowen. Udonna is ready to search the human, but Daggeron stops her. Daggeron points out what danger Bowen would be in, if the underworld knew about it. Udonna, reluctantly, realizes this is true. Udonna makes Phineas promise he will not tell anyone about the baby he had found. Cast *Firass Dirani as Nick Russell (Red Mystic Ranger) *Nic Sampson as Charlie "Chip" Thorn (Yellow Mystic Ranger) *Melanie Vallejo as Madison Rocca (Blue Mystic Ranger) *Angie Diaz as Vida Rocca (Pink Mystic Ranger) *Richard Brancatisano as Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) *John Tui as Daggeron (Solaris Knight) *Peta Rutter as Udonna *Antonia Prebble as Clare *Barnie Duncan as Toby Slambrook/Piggy *Kelson Henderson as Phineas *Holly Shanahan as Leelee Pimvare *Geoff Dolan as Koragg, The Knight Wolf (voice) *Donogh Rees as Necrolai (voice) *Stuart Devenie as Imperious (voice) *Oliver Driver as Jenji (voice) *Lori Dungey as Screamer (voice) Notes *This is the only time someone, other then Solaris Knight (Blue Ranger) uses the Laser Lamp. *This is the first episode to feature the Titan Megazord and the Solar Streak Megazord standing side-by-side *Screamer was Destroyed *Barnie Duncan briefly reprises the role of Piggy from last season – complete with an S.P.D . sting. Piggy foreshadows last season by noting how aliens will be everywhere in twenty years and that he will own his own restaurant. *When Piggy first introduces himself to Jenji, the SPD Theme is heard. *In the Magiranger episode, the monster's technique was changed from giving stomachs with parasites to turning people into feathers. The reason being is that sometimes the original technique of a monster was too violent or controversial to be shown on an American children's program. *This episode is the opposite of Rock Solid. Madison is the only Ranger turned to stone. In this episode, she's the only Ranger who saves her teammates. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Mystic Force